When the Love Girls Came to Town
by aokgirlforever
Summary: Sam thought it was going to be just another normal day...he was horribly wrong. No slash...promise. really short chapters. it's just how I work. sorry...just another note, this story jumps between a lot of characters' POV's. Bad summary Story is better :
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Sam's POV

It was just a normal day. Got up around 11:00. Kissed the wife goodbye. Headed off on patrol with the boys. I thought it would go smoothly…I was hopelessly wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leah's POV

God, I hate these boys…

They are all on Jake and Quil teasing them about how Nessie and Claire finally grew up, so now they could "do things"…so immature.

_Aww, give it a rest Leah!_

It was Jared this time.

I was about to tell him off when a huge wall of warm cuddly feelings hit us like a ton of bricks.

Seth's POV

This is totally great! So I wasn't so sure about the whole me being a werewolf deal, but now I am totally in love with it! These girls the "Love Girls" come to La Push and they are totally hot! No wonder they are called the "Love Girls" I mean holy crap! So there's this one girl Rose and she is, let's just say, she won't be going anywhere without me anytime soon.

_God, Seth! Calm down! You're so obnoxious!_

Leah! Shut. Your. Face!

Collin POV

My God…she is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. Oh no! Here comes a car!

_Collin._

Sorry Sam. Wow, I'm getting over-protective already.

_It never goes away man._

Right Jake. Well, miss Spade Love. Get ready to meet the Coll-ster.

_No one calls you that Collin._

Shut up Brady!

Embry's POV

There are no words to explain what just happened. All I can say is that I want to phase back, put my pants back on, and go hold on to her and never let her go. That would have been… awkward. What was her name again? Oh, yeah, Jillian Love. Gosh, that's a pretty name!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brady's POV

All these people imprinting, I think it might be too much for me to handle. At least Mia is back from boarding school tomorrow. Ahh, Mia. She's been my best friend since elementary school. Then she went off to boarding school, although, I guess I'm glad she wasn't here for all this wolf stuff, but it hurts to have her not know. I know everything about her and she knows _almost _everything about me. I can't focus on that. I have to just keep thinking about how excited I am to see her tomorrow.

Mia's POV

I'm so dumb. I was all worried that no one would be waiting for me at the airport, but I should have known better. Brady always did come through for me. Gosh, did he get a lot taller? And a lot hotter? Wow, he just, is, amazing.

Brady's POV

Well, I wasn't counting on this. At all. I just imprinted on my best friend. I am in a state of shock, not just from the love, but, was she that beautiful the last time I saw her? I mean, the way her hair cascades down in brown and blonde waves. And her eyes, they're, just, indescribable. Oh no! I think she noticed me staring!

Mia's POV

I think he noticed me staring. Or did I notice him staring? I don't think it really matters all that much.

"Mia! I can't believe it's you! I feel like I haven't seen you in years! I've missed you so…" the rest of his words were lost as he pulled me up into the tightest hug I've ever experienced. If it had been anyone else I would have pushed away, but something about that moment when we made eye contact made me want to hold on forever. Unfortunately, I did have to breathe.

Brady's POV

…and now we can get married, and have kids, and…whoa man! I'm getting way ahead of myself. I do have to get her home first.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jake's POV

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" Sam was quite aggravated. "This imprinting thing was supposed to be rare!"

"It's not our fault!" Embry retorted.

All of a sudden Brady ran in with a certain look on his face that I knew all too well, so it wasn't all that much of a surprise that these were the words that came out of his mouth: "I imprinted on Mia!"

Sam let out a yell of what seemed like confusion, mixed with frustration, mixed with something that sounded like pure joy, but I couldn't be sure.

"I think we all just need to go home and be alone and let ourselves sort all this out! We do have school in the morning!" that was Embry, and it was just about the most sensible thing that had ever come out of his mouth, and we all agreed with him, so I headed home.

XXXXX

Jillian's POV

"Was I the only one that noticed those boys staring at us at school today?"

"No!" Rose sounded overjoyed.

"Eh, only one of them was really cute," Spade always was very picky about guys.

"Are you flippin' kidding me?" Oh, Rose,"They were all super hot!"

Even though she was the youngest of the three of us, Rose had dated the most guys, it was sort of funny, but I was the oldest and I had the least dating experience, so this was kind of making me flip with joy.

"You know what I found weird? They each kind of only stared at one of us, that Quil kid only stared at you, Spade. The Seth guy was only looking at Rose, and Embry only had eyes for me."

"That's quite intuitive of you Jill," Spade liked big words.

"Maybe they'll actually talk to us tomorrow!" Rose said, quite hopefully, I thought.

XXXXX

Time to face the classroom…and Embry. I walked into math and sat down in the back corner where no one would sit by me. The whole "new girl" thing didn't really work well for me. I was expecting to be left alone as usual when Embry sat down next to me. He didn't say anything or even try to, so I didn't feel a need to say anything either.

I was paying attention to the teacher (I'm a nerd, guilty as charged) when something hit me.

I looked down to see the most horrible scrawl ever, almost worse than mine. The note consisted of three simple sentences.

_Hey, ur cute. Meet me the front doors. K? _

_K _was all I wrote. He seemed much more…what's the word?...uppity, that's it, than before.

The rest of my day went on quite uneventfully after that. _Way to go get asked out at 7:30 am during 1__st__ period, Jill. _


End file.
